Athanasios
by skyhighwriter
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATED 1/19/11 ! Harry is getting weird dreams during the summer before fourth year. On his fourteenth birthday, he will discover a secret as old as the gods themselves. Strap yourselves in for a wild ride. T, because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

** Another plot bunny that WILL NOT leave me alone! Stupid bunny, I'm supposed to be studying. This is like the prologue. Only told through a poem. Don't worry, Harry will appear in the next chapter. NOTE: Future chapters will not be like a poem. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not matter how much I wish it so. *runs off and cries***

_Long ago in desert lands_

_An ancient city rose from sands_

_It towered high, and to the gods_

_This place would never be at odds_

_With neither sky nor land beneath_

_Shall never breach this ancient keep_

_The gods lived here for many years_

_ Until the mortals 'oer came their fears_

_ War declared, unjustly so_

_ The immortals took a crippling blow_

_ The ancient city razed to the ground_

_ The gods disappeared without a sound_

_ A hundred, thousand years went by_

_ And soon a special time was nigh_

_ For Hecate's son would roam the land_

_ In search of faith and a final stand_

_ For mortals had forgotten them _

_ He hoped to find his special gem_

_ He came back, but with a wife_

_ Made immortal, green eyes of light_

_ They wed , a son they bore_

_ And named him Athanasios_

_ Immortal name, immortal life_

_ And lived a year without a strife_

_ But the Titans of ancient lore_

_ Finally broke off the chains they wore_

_ Attacked the gods, a war broke out_

_ The woman, strong, without doubt_

_ Did not want a childhood of fear_

_ Cast a glamour and, near tears_

_ Made him mortal, unaware_

_ "I'll bring you back" she swears_

**So how is it? Good, bad, should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is the next chapter!(Wow, two chapters in a day!) I have been trying to juggle school, track practice, and piano lessons, so it has been very hectic. Hope you guys like it :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. J.K Rowling does. **

**Chapter 1**

If you happened to be visiting Surrey in the summer, (and are the site-seeing type, mind you) you might drive to Little Whinging. And if you are feeling particularly adventurous, you might stroll down Privet Drive. You might notice that all the houses on this street are carbon copies of each other, with only the flowers and the occasional garden gnome in the front yard to keep you from confusing yourself.

House number four on this street was no different from the rest. In fact, it was so decidedly, boringly normal, that you would only spare it a passing glance. It seemed to fade into the background, and that is just how the Dursley family liked it.

Vernon Dursley was the man of this house, a great walrus of a man with a quivering mustache and a short temper. His wife, Petunia Dursley, seemed the complete opposite. With her long, skinny neck and pinched face, she closely resembled a horse, or a slender giraffe (if one was in an amiable mood). Their son, Dudley, or "Dudders" as her mother called him, was replica of his father in every way: from his *cough* "weight problem", to his sandy hair and beady eyes. He, like his father, took pleasure in taunting and beating up the fourth member of this household.

Harry Potter also lived at Number 4, Privet Drive, though one would not know this if they entered the Dursley household. He was not in any of the pictures that hung around the house. His bedroom used to be Dudley's SECOND BEDROOM, (for his broken toys, for your information), and his bedroom, if you could call it that, had been the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry Potter, was neither overly large, like Vernon or Dudley, nor a skeleton, like his aunt. Although years of malnutrition had given him a petite frame of 5'4, he had developed some muscle from doing all the chores around the house. He had short, black messy hair which stuck up all over the place like a porcupine. His Aunt always complained that the hair was the bane of her existence. When he was younger, she had tried to cut it off in a fit of anger, but it had just grown back the very next day. Many of his teachers at school commented that he looked so much like his father, James Potter, but with his mother's brilliant green eyes.

Harry Potter, in his relatives eyes, exemplified everything that was not normal. For you see, Harry Potter was a wizard. His boarding school was a place called Hogwarts, where children were taught magic.

If you asked him what his life was like at Hogwarts, he would most assuredly say it was adventurous and exciting. Then he would chew at his lip, push his glasses up, then tell you that on the other hand he didn't particularly enjoy being hounded by reporters, who were all looking for a scoop on the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was the Wizarding World's savior, for defeating a Dark Lord who went by the name of Lord Voldemort. ( Most just stuck with You-Know-Who.)

And Harry was right, his life at Hogwarts had been particularly extraordinary. In his first year, he had managed to protect a stone that granted immortality, from a crazy possessed teacher by the name of Professor Quirrell, who had the spirit of Voldemort stuck to the back of his head.

In his second year, it had been revealed that Harry spoke Parseltongue, the snake language. A basilisk had been set loose in the school, and everyone thought it was his doing. Of course, at the end of the school year, he had managed to kill the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor, and rescue his best friend's sister, Ginny Weasley.

His third year had been the calmest so far, but once again a werewolf as a teacher, an escaped convict, and dementors really threw a wrench in his life. He had found out that an innocent man (his godfather to top it off) had spent twelve years in Azkaban, the wizarding prison. The year had ended with a close scrape with a werewolf, and a new Firebolt broom.

And so summer was here, and Harry was back with the Dursleys. It was mid July, and Harry was out in the baking heat gardening. Harry grunted as he tugged at a particularly stubborn weed, and almost fell back when he managed to uproot it. Throwing it in the pail, he wiped the sweat from his brow. For some reason, Aunt Petunia was given him more chores than last year. He knew that she and Uncle Vernon expected it to be done by dinnertime, but there was just too much to do.

He had already washed the car, made breakfast, washed the plates, dusted the living room, vacuumed the carpet, and done the laundry. As he watched the setting sun, he sighed, wondering how Ron and Hermione were spending their summers. He had had very little contact with them, as Hedwig had been locked into her cage at the beginning of the summer. And he didn't think Errol, the Weasley's owl, would survive another trip. He had managed to correspond with Sirius, though his godfather refused to tell him where he was staying. He supposed that was a good thing, since Voldemort could somehow pry the information from his mind.

Ever since school had ended, he had been getting these weird dreams. Some of the dreams had been Voldemort related, but as of late he had been dreaming of a nondescript place, with many windows and lots of light. Almost every night, it would be the same, and towards the end someone would lean over him, and whisper in his ear. The problem is, he was sure that the person in his dreams was not speaking English. He didn't recognize the language either, and it was frustrating him to no end.

As he bent down to resume the gardening, he heard shuffling from the rose bushes to his left, and turned to see a small garden snake slither out. As if sensing Harry's gaze upon him (Harry thought it was male), the sneak reared up hissing. _Get away ssssilly human. I will bite! No don't come any closssser, no- Agh! _Harry had leaned over and picked up the snake, hissing to it softly and stroking it's back. _Shh, it'ssss all right. Calm down_.

Slowly, the snake relaxed, and buried itself in his abnormally large Tshirt. _You won't hurt me, will you, _snake asked, tongue flicking. _No, _Harry said, chuckling, _you are ssssafe with me. _Harry paused for a moment, contemplating whether or not to let the snake stay with him. He voiced his question to the snake, who was curling up around his arm. _Yessss, yessss, oh thank you thank you!_ The snake replied, _my nesssst-matessss don't like me very much. May I assssk what your name issss? _

Harry smiled, glad that he would have someone to talk to for the rest of the summer. _Harry, _he replied, _Harry Potter. _The snake paused to process this, then replied, _My name is He Who Sssslithers. But everyone callssss me Sssslith. _Harry laughed. _Alright. Sssslith it issss._

**Love it? Hate it? Recommendations? Review and tell me what you want to see! **

**Thanks- cpk962008**


End file.
